jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
School of Dragons
School of Dragons (pl. Szkoła Smoków; nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie) - angielski serwis internetowy, w którym można bezpłatnie się zarejestrować i zagrać w grę School of Dragons. Na stronie znajduje się także fanklub oraz forum. Link do serwisu: http://www.schoolofdragons.com/. Gra dostępna jest również na IOS oraz urządzenia z systemem Android i Windows 8.1. Zapraszamy do przewodnika po grze, który znajduje się pod tym linkiem. Opis gry Prawdopodobnie jest to najbardziej realistyczna gra o tresowaniu smoków, jaka ukazała się do tej pory. Otwiera nam świat Wikingów i smoków w jego pełnym wymiarze. Na początku każdy tworzy sobie postać, następnie na Szczerbatku leci do szkoły, gdzie w Wylęgarni (ang. Hatchery) tworzy swojego własnego smoka którego potem tresuje. Gra wymaga dostępu internetu, co pozwala na komunikowanie się, rywalizowanie i przyjaźnie z innymi uczniami Szkoły Smoków. Postacie i smoki * Hiccup and Toothless - Czkawka i Szczerbatek; *Astrid and Stormfly - Astrid i Wichura; *Snotlout and Hookfang - Sączysmark i Hakokieł; *Fishlegs and Meatlug - Śledzik i Sztukamięs; *Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt and Barf&Belch - Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym; *Stoick - Stoick Ważki; *Gobber - Pyskacz; *Heather - Alchemist (alchemistka); *Phlegma - Botanist (botanistka); *Headmaster - dyrektor szkoły; * Bucket - Wiadro; * Mulch - Gruby; Wytresować można takie smoki jak: *Śmiertnik Zębacz; *Gronkiel; *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy; *Koszmar Ponocnik; *Szepcząca Śmierć; *Gromogrzmot; *Nocna Furia (dokładniej Szczerbatek) - tylko po kupieniu członkostwa na 3, 6 lub 12 miesięcy; *Wandersmok; *Parzypluj; *Rumblehorn; *Marazmor; *Koślawy Mruk (tylko do 1 września 2014); *Zaduśny Zdech; Dodatkowo pojawiają się także: *Straszliwiec Straszliwy; *Gnatochrup; *Drzewokos jako Taxi; Miejsca W grze pojawiają się trzy główne lokalizacje, a w nich różne miejsca, w których znajdują się między innymi zadania, gry lub inne. *School (szkoła) **Thunder Run Racing (minigra) **Flight Club (Nadziemny Krąg; minigra) **Farm (farma) **Green House (Zielony Domek) **Fireball Frenzy (minigra) **Hatchery (wylęgarnia) **Lab (laboratorium) **School Commons **Store (sklep Johanna Kupczego) **Taxi *Berk **Taxi **Store (sklep) **Great Hall (Twierdza) *Wilderness (dzicz) **Taxi Minigry W grze pojawiają się także minigry, w których możemy zdobywać punkty dla wikinga, smoka, a także puchary oraz pieniądze. *''Fireball Frenzy'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu School na Smoczej Arenie i polega na strzelaniu z łuku lub ogniem smoka w pojawiające się przed graczem tarcze z malunkami wrogów. Za trafienie w wizerunki przyjaciół traci się punkty. *''Eel Roast'' - w grę można zagrać z dowolnego miejsca, wchodzi się w nią po wcześniejszym kliknięciu na smoka i wybraniu odpowiedniej opcji. Polega ona na strzelaniu smokiem do wyskakujących z wody węgorzy (tylko w kolorze wskazanym w rogu). *''Thunder Run Racing'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu School, obok School Commons. Polega na ściganiu się z innymi graczami na rozmaitych torach. W zależności od zdobytego miejsca można zdobyć lub stracić trofea, a ponadto zarobić pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia. *''Alchemy Adventure'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu School w budynku Lab. Polega na łączeniu ze sobą substancji chemicznych celem uzyskania nowych. Gra trwa 3 minuty, w tym czasie należy zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Nagrodą w grze są punkty doświadczenia oraz pieniądze. Do gry można kupić tzw. wspomagacze za gamsy (Straszliwiec straszliwy i Śmiertnik Zębacz). Przebieg gry Ciekawostki *Chociaż Drzewokos jest w grze to nie można go tresować, służy on wyłącznie jako środek transportu (taxi) oraz można na nim latać w szkole latania. *Gdy Wandersmok leci, przy jego skrzydłach pojawiają się wiązki pioruna. *Podobno w grze występuje Gnatochrup, jednak nie wiadomo gdzie się pojawia. *Przy obrazku postaci widnieje pasek życia, jednak nie wiadomo po co i dlaczego tam jest. * Wrzeńca, Rumblehorna, Marazmora i Koślawego Mruka oraz Zaduśnego Zdecha można zdobyć tylko poprzez kupienie jaja smoka (za gemsy). Wykluwanie jaj trwa zawsze 12 godzin. * Oczy Koślawego Mruka zostały ukazane po raz pierwszy w School of Dragons. * Koślawy Mruk w School of Dragons nie jest dokładnym odwzorowaniem filmowego. * Kupując membera (vipa) można zdobyć za darmo jaja Wandersmoka , Szeptozgona i Gromogrzmota. * W grze raz na jakiś czas pojawiają się promocje, w których można zakupić rzeczy lub smoki (np. Królik) które nie są dostępne przez resztę czasu. Zwiastuny Plik:School of Dragons Official Trailer-0 Zobacz też en:School of Dragons es:Escuela de Dragones ru:School of dragons Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:School of Dragons